pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Grayson
Henry Grayson is a recurring character in Pokémon Sparks. History Background Henry was born on Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region to Richard and Carolina Grayson. He is the younger twin brother of Carter Grayson. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl TBA Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ TBA Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: Sun & Moon Dana and Henry are married and are in the Alola region for their honeymoon with Carter and Jane. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Sparks: The Next Generation TBA Personality He is calm and sometimes act cool. He also give advice to new trainers. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. He have the power of Aura. When using Aura, he can change personalities depends on the situation that he is in. Also he can use Aura to find Lucario and the other Pokémon when they are capture. Relationships Patrick Corbett Patrick is Henry's best friend and his companion in their journey as a young kid. He and Pikachu get along very well. Jane Mitchell Jane is Henry's best friend and his companion in their journey as a young kid. She and Henry known each other since the age of 10. He traveled around with Dana, Carter and Henry to different regions and collecting ribbons. Dana Mitchell Henry dated Dana at the age of 19. Henry and Dana was a stranger to each other when they first met. After they talk and hang out with each other for awhile, they are friends. Before the events of Sparks: Sun & Moon, he and Dana got married along with her sister and Henry's brother as a double wedding. Carter Grayson Carter and Henry have a good relationship as siblings. They can understand and help each other with their Aura Powers. Jax Darksoul TBA Power and Abilities * Phasing - Henry can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Henry has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Henry can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Henry has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Pokemon On Hand At Home Only When Need Trivia * See also *Helen Grayson - his female counterpart *Henry Grayson (Manga) - his manga counterpart *Henry Grayson (Lost Worlds) Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Male Characters Category:Aura Guardian